Electrically conductive contacts on an electronic device can make temporary, pressure based electrical connections with terminals or other such input and/or outputs of a second electronic device. For example, such contacts on the electronic device can be pressed against the terminals of the second electronic device to make temporary electrical connections between the contacts and the terminals and thus between the electronic device and the second electronic device. Such contacts can also make permanent electrical connections with terminals or other input and/or outputs of a second electronic device. Some embodiments of the present invention are directed to carbon nanotube columns as electrical contacts and methods of making and using electrical contacts that comprise carbon nanotube columns.